Destiny
by wildewoodblossom
Summary: Rowen receives a text with an obscure message about his destiny and is called the "Child of Heart". Who is this person and what does it mean? Rowen meets a boisterous Takuya and a suave Koji as they all try to find 'destiny'. DISCLAIMER! Starts Adventurous/Friendship but may lead to Yaoi or hint at boy x boy.


Hey Guys!

It's Dauphine here! Bringing to you the latest crazy fantasy that I have in my head: Digimon Frontier Fanfic!

I'm not quite sure where this story is going (but if you read some of my other stories, then you know I love Yaoi!)

SO...as of right now, the story is just adventurous...but be warned! I'm labeling it T for potential 'playful' things later on!

This is the Cast of Digimon Frontier + OC (this character's name is Rowen Hollis)

Love you guys and please leave a review/comment! Love hearing from you!

-Dauphine!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the Digimon Frontier Characters or Plot lines!

* * *

Chapter 1: a prophecy

Have you ever been alone? Have you ever had something to hide? Have you ever had all your friends love you, be there for you, and protect you while being completely alone?

Have you ever fallen so hard and fast for someone that it feels like there is no ground below you? Have you ever possessed so much love, care, and determination that you forget yourself? Have you ever had a staring contest with death itself?

I never thought that I would, but I have.

To want not is to ought not, and to win is to surrender.

Spring wonderfully bestows heavenly dewdrops each morning on the blooming cherry blossoms, daffodils, crocuses, hyacinths, and tulips. Sweet, euphoric smells dance pleasantly amongst my nostrils in the cool breeze as I make my way up the drive to school. The sun light brightens my blonde hair and I can feel my white, pale skin tingle from the sun's warmth. Despite these natural beauties, the spring semester of my final year of junior high only translates to one emotion: anxiety. High school placement tests are of priority to every student in my grade, but once we complete these grueling tests, the summer will roll us all out of the school and to shops, boardwalks, and beaches.

I cannot wait for this summer! The nights I stay up late incessantly studying, I overhear my parents discussing their plans for the summer, and they are planning to surprise me with a cruise to Fiji! I cannot wait for May 24th to come; graduation never seemed so vital to my sanity.

As I approach the main entrance to the public junior high school, I go to open the door, but instead of proceeding through it, I get shoved into the adjacent wall; I ungracefully lose my balance collapsing to the gum-littered concrete. Confusedly, I look up to see who had shoved me, and immediately realized "I should have known better". It was none other than Teppei. I could feel my nerves reaching a breaking point; he has been bullying me since our grade school years. It was nothing of relevance, really…he even used to be a neighborhood friend with me when we were even younger…but when he joined the lacrosse league in junior high, he met Katsuharu. That boy has had something against me since the moment Teppei first introduced us; teasing me, knocking me over, throwing my books on the ground…silly stuff.

As much as I tried to not let it bother me, it still did. Katsuharu and Teppei have made it their personal mission to make my life miserable. Junior high was never really that enjoyable because of those two: spending every day frantically racing to my next period class and not linger in the hallways too long between classes in order to minimize our contact as much as possible. Unfortunately, I usually did see one or both of them at least once a day, and they always knew just how to damper the day. A rude name, a vulgar comment, a physical shove, a humiliatingly embarrassing scene like when I was changing in the boy's locker room for gym class and Katsuharu pulled my boxer shorts down to my ankles…

Yay, school.

I could manage one more month. One more month and I would be with my younger brother and parents on a beach in Fiji, and no amount of humiliation could change my blissful anticipation for the summer months ahead.

"Careful, Tinkerbell," Teppei sneered, "You might get stepped on down there."

I smile curtly at him annoyance bubbling inside me like a tea kettle ready to whistle. I just couldn't stand how they just shrugged off their immaturity with such ease as if it were an everyday occurrence for me to be shoved to the ground…and it was…my patience wears thin so easily now.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm looking to shove someone," I say testily finding my balance and standing up off the ground to dust off my black skinny jeans and my loose white sun shirt. I adjust the position of my bag onto my left shoulder and try to by-step Teppei when I feel my bag wrenched violently backwards forcing me to relinquish my hold on it. I spin around to see Katsuharu joining Teppei now with my bag in his hand.

"What did you say, faggot?" Katsuharu spit venomously.

"Please give me my bag back," I say timidly now. All of my prior burst of confidence has left me leaving me shaking inwardly like a leaf. There were two of them and only one of me…and for some reason, Katsuharu is a lot more intimidating to talk back to than Teppei is. Perhaps it's because I'm still bitter about Teppei betraying our friendship so many years ago. I shouldn't let it get to me because this is what it leads to: me awkwardly pleading apologetically to be spared.

"Again, what did you say to him, princess?" Katsuharu growled ferociously taking one step towards me and squeezing my arm with an iron-locked grip. It feels like all the blood in my arm has stopped flowing and I am fidgeting feebly before this monstrosity of an athlete squirming in his menacing claws.

"I'm sorry," I wince tears starting to brim my cobalt eyes and my voice shaking. I'm so pathetic, but it really does feel like a massive bruise is forming underneath the gorilla's grip.

"That's more like it. You'll do better to answer more swiftly next time, won't you bitch?" Katsuharu howls receiving a chortle from his minion, "Come on, let's go before we're late." He chucks me against the concrete wall where I gasp for air that cannot fill my lungs from shock. Then my bag is hurled into my stomach which cripples me and I buckle to the ground, once again, in a heap. I feel so pathetic…

The bell has already rang, but I need a few minutes to regulate my breathing and fill my lungs with oxygen again. _Just one more month…come on, you can manage…you're almost out of here….you won't ever have to see those two ever again…hopefully…_

After three minutes or so of recuperating, I stand to walk inside, but my cell phone starts beeping. Bewildered, I pull the small device from my pants' pocket and read an incoming text from an unknown number. It read:

[Child of Heart, Take the downtown train at Kyoto Station at 8:39am to find your destiny.]

_Destiny? Child of Heart? Who is this person?_

Checking the time, I see that the train leaves in eleven minutes…and something spurs me to walk back from where I came. Down the hill away from the institution of learning…_what am I doing? This had better be worth it…_

Purchasing my ticket at the station, I have less than thirty seconds to hop onto the overly crowded train. The doors slide behind me and it takes off swiftly towards downtown.

[Take the elevator down to the last floor. Your Destiny awaits you.]

Finding my footing at the downtown station, I scramble around feeling ridiculous in search of an elevator. I find it in a dark corner next to a stairwell ascending upwards. No one is around the elevator, and as I approach it,, I find that there are two other kids my age going to the same elevator. My cheeks flush. I'm not the only one? This doesn't stop me. I make it to the elevator before the other two and step into it, they file in after me with a nod. One boy wears a blue bandana, blue jacket and board shorts with his long hair drawn back into a ponytail. The other, has messy chestnut hair with a backwards yellow cap, goggles, and a red jacket on. They won't look at each other and I awkwardly stand between them in an awful silence.

The boy in red turns to look at the blue boy and me, and I guess he decides the blue boy is too aloof because he says to me, "Hey, my name's Takuya Kanbara. What's yours?"

"I'm Rowen."

"Nice to meet you! I got this funny text like twenty minutes ago to go on some random train and then an elevator down to find my 'destiny'...pretty weird right?"

"I got the same message!"

The blue boy turns to us and speaks scaring both Takuya and myself, "Me too."

"And your name is?" Takuya asks hotly a little irritated that the blue boy had been so cold-shouldering both of us.

"Koji," he responds stepping out of the opened elevator doors.

Too stunned to return a greeting, I survey the floor we arrive on. Another train station...with trains going in all directions like the face of a clock. Which one do we take? Suddenly, the trains start whistling and squeaking from a resting state to picking up speed. Without a backwards glance, all three of us head for the closest trains and hop on board, but Koji goes on the train next to the one Takuya and I clamber on. We stare at him for a few passing seconds, but lose sight of him as our train enters a tunnel. That was rather short...  
and then I receive another message from the unknown sender:

[Our fate depends on you and your love, Child of Heart. That is your destiny.]

Blushing again, I flip my phone closed quickly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

Lemme know what you think so far!

I'm still brainstorming so I'm sorry if it seems underdeveloped!

I promise to get something more thought-out soon!

Love all those who read and comment on my writings!

Toodles!

Dauphine!


End file.
